Yes Mistress
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: This story follows up on my version on how Zevrans parents met and the birth of Zevran himself. Because of 's BS rules, ratings will be T. Warnings: Whipping and other master slave issues, also implied acts.


I don't own Dragon Age.

A/N: Got into Dragon age a month ago and loved it but it took me a while to catch on to the entire story line so I hope I got it at least a little accurate.

Oh, if you want me to update any other stories that I haven't been updating, you need to pester me using PM because reviews are not going to my e-mail like they used to.

**Yes Mistress**

**Summary: **This story follows up on my version on how Zevrans parents met and the birth of Zevran himself. Because of 's BS rules, ratings will be T. Warnings: Whipping and other master slave issues, also implied acts.

**Prologue:**

"You know why I'm telling you this?"

he had heard the crack sound the whip made.

"You know why you're here?"

He felt the pain as the whip made contact with the skin on his back. But he did not scream.

"You know why you're being punished?"

The elf bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Speak, Slave!"

He didn't want to speak. He was hurting to much to speak. Another crack of the whip. He didn't want to but he must obey.

"I said 'speak'!"

Another whip.

"Yes!" He found himself crying out with a cracked voice.

"'Yes' what?!" whip

"Yes mistress!"

Whip

"And to which are you responding to?"

Whip!

"All of them! All of them mistress!"

Whip! Whip!

"What a naughty slut you are, aren't you?"

whip

He looked up with pleading eyes.

"Yes, mistress." whip.

**1:**

He woke up in darkness. He was familiar with darkness. Ary was no fool, darkness was safe, was sanctuary. The dark told no lies. It hid them but never told them. The darkness also hid anyone hoping to hide. This was a fact that Ary had learned very early in life since his mistress had never been kind. And with the cold, it was clear that he was in the mansion's dungeons. His very own cage with nothing but a medium hay pile in the corner for him to sleep on. There was nothing to keep him warm though. The dungeons were to punish slaves when they misbehaved or acted out of line. Ary was different. He didn't feel like he was being punished. As far as he saw it, here, he could do what he wanted.

There was no crowded room full of other smelly elven slaves. No, this was his tonight. Tonight, he did not need to fight for a spot on the floor to sleep, to overheat with the many bodies that surrounded him with putrid smells. To Ary, he was lucky. Maybe if his mistress was mad enough, maybe he'd be there for a week. He squealed with glee. No slave got to stay here a week. Many would look at him with worried glances at his joy of being alone in the cold dungeon. Ary was a strange elf, all the others said so when they thought he wouldn't hear. Even the people who come to see mistress thought he was strange.

One woman who had come to visit had been staring at Ary and said that he could satisfy her hunger. To his bafflement, the woman was not pleased when he brought her a plate of food. He didn't understand, she said she was hungry. Ary was normally a good elf and always aimed to please mistress. Maybe he'd get his mind touched with mistress's special blood magic gift. It always felt good when mistress would pet his mind with magic. He felt like he'd purr like a small kitten.

The woman had called Ary a fool and he got a whipping from mistress. Mistress's people were very odd to Ary. But he was no fool. Not at all. Not a fool, Ary was Mistress's woodcutter.

**2:**

"You are a fool."

he bowed so low that his forehead touched the ground. "Yes Mistress."

Her eyes were cold.

"I saw you with your head between my son's legs, what you were doing with your mouth. I saw what you did to my son."

Ary said nothing. He stayed silent as a mouse.

"Did you think that you could get away with it?"

He dared to look at the mistresses feet.

"I was ordered to do it." He paused. "Mistress."

His eyes narrowed, causing his to lower. "I'm sorry, mistress."

"You are a liar." She took out the whip, needles had been sewn into it. Ary wanted to flinch.

"You must have fallen to your knees and begged him to let you do it. Your mouth is filthy you little slut."

Ary wanted to cry. "I did not. Please mistress."

"Silence! I believe my own son when he tells me something over what filth a slave spews. He's fifteen you disgusting thing!"

Ary bit his lip. The young master had indeed ordered him to do it. Ary was ordered to do it just as he was ordered to lay limp as the young master claimed his body while his two friends watched and laughed.

The whip stung more than usual as the needles cut into his flesh. He cried with each slash, his blonde hair becoming red with his blood spraying from his back. Ary prayed for this to end. He wanted the whipping to stop. He wanted mistress to see what a good elf he was. But why couldn't she?

**3:**

Ary was happy that mistress was pleased enough to let him go shopping for her supplies. She was happy. He liked it when mistress was happy. When he got there, the town was crowded as it normally was when it was noon. Antiva was always crowded but at noon, it was the worst. Ary let his hand run over the molded marble wall of a nearby building as he passed, getting screamed at in the process. Weaving through the crowed, he holds the list close to him tightly.

He happily ran passed the whorehouse, waving to the women that stood outside. The whores all loved him, not because he went to them for services (Because Ary was a good elf and never left mistress's estate much), but because they all thought of him as a little brother who needed protecting even though he was twenty two. They responded with smiles and waved back to him.

He didn't make it very far from the whorehouse when he ended up running into a hard body and both him and the other person were knocked to the ground. Ary caught his barrings quickly and caught the list before the wind could snatch it away. The other person groaned and it sounded to be a woman. "Uh, My head." She has said.

Ary turned to face her and his jaw nearly fell. It was a Dalish elf. Until now, Ary had always thought they were stories. Quickly reminding himself of his place, he let his eyes drop to the ground as he slowly stood into a submissive position that he knew mistress liked. He could tell that the woman wasn't happy when he made not move to help her up. She scoffed as she stood.

"So much for hospitality." She grumbled. "What was your hurry anyway? I'm sure you didn't need to run to get to where ever it was you were going." Ary still had his head hung low.

"I have to. I am to give this list to the shop keepers. I need to buy mistresses supplies." He answered and began to walk to the market district, hoping she'd follow without keeping him from his job. A soft hand touched his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'mistress'?" She questioned. He almost looked up at her. Almost. "Yes, my owner. She is very...generous to let me do this." His eyes dart from side to side as if keeping an eye out for anyone who wished to hear him badmouth his mistress.

If it was possible, he thought that he'd hear her frown. "Wait, so you're a slave?" He nodded, hearing her growl before cursing in a language he didn't know. "I thought those tales were just that. I didn't think that they'd be true."

As amusing as her reaction was to his status since the day he was born, he was keeping mistress waiting and he didn't want to be whipped again. So he turned and continued walking when the woman ran in front of him and gripped both of his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Ary didn't have time to answer when she pulled his head up to look at her. Ary nearly gasped. She was beautiful. Her tanned skin worked wonders with her black hair and green eyes that looked into his silver ones. She was a sight, but he was breaking two orders now. Ary shook his head from her grip and looked down again, noticing that many of the whores were glaring at the Dalish woman, probably thinking that she was giving him a hard time.

She sighed. "Can I at least know your name?" Ary smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Mistress calls me a fool. In Tevinter, that is Ary. So my name is Ary, her little foolish elf." he smiled proudly at the knowledge. He didn't care what his name meant. He was just proud to have Mistress call him by name, even without her meaning to. He knew the free elf was giving him an odd look. Whether it was pitty or worry for his sanity, Ary didn't care. Once again his head lowered.

"I must go. Mistress will be impatient." His voice begged and pleaded for her to let him do his job. She was smiling now.

"My name is Teriina of the northern Dalish elves." Her tattoos stretched as she smiled. "Would you allow me to come with you?"

Was this a trick question? Would his mistress find out and punish him? "Yes." He said. "Just don't come to the estate. Mistress wouldn't like that. I like it when mistress is pleased with us you know." He sounded small, like a lost child.

Her smile dropped and her eyes hardened. "Yes, I know."

**4:**

Now a month later, Ary had finished all his work early so he could hang out with Teriina in the mistress's garden. He found her hiding behind some bushes where not humans could find her. Had she not told him were to look, he wouldn't have found her either. Smiling, he sat down beside her as she fiddled with a rose on the bush.

"So what's been going on recently?" She asked and plucked a petal to set on his head. A month a go, he would have panicked, seeing her do that with mistresses roses. He giggled. "Mistress is choosing to breed some of us with Master Danarious's slaves. It's an exper-something that they're doing to make us more useful."

Her face frowned. "You make it sound like she's comparing you all to dogs. It all makes no since."

Ary bit his lip. "I hope I'm chosen. I want offspring." Her head tilted, confusion on her face. Ary sighed. "We could have offspring anytime we want but in order to keep them, Mistress has to approve or she will sell them to the next child who wants a pet."

Teriina scowled. "But you're not dogs! You're people, not pets to breed whenever someone feels the need for a small cuddly pup." Ary let confusion was clear over his face. Why was she angry? This was how things were. This was his life. Why can she not hope for him to have offspring and keep them?

"You are, angry." He found himself stating and he placed a hand on her shoulder daringly. "I don't understand. You are not happy for me? I may be able to have a chance for my own children. I like children. But not the little Master. The little master frightens me." If possible, her face went redder. "Right, how can I expect you to understand?" She questioned to herself. He hand going to her head and rubbing in circles. After a while of that, she faced him again.

"I just..." She paused, her face growing soft, most of the red going from all over her face to just her cheeks. Quick as a flash, he was in her arms and Ary flinched at the sudden physical contact. Teriina nuzzeled in his neck.

"I don't want to to be the one that was to breed. I don't want to to lay with another." He had heard her but Ary didn't know if he should have.

"Why?" He asked quietly. Pulling away from him to arms reach, she looked him dead in the eyes and after a while, kissed him square on the lips. Ary froze for a moment before he responded. Teriina pushed him on his back and climbed on him so she was straddling him.

No one noticed the bushes shaking and the rustling leaves that covered their moans.

**5:**

The mistress was choosing the proper slaves for the breeding and everyone was in a hurry to prove that they were right for the choosing. Ary smiled as he kept up with polishing the floor. Ary was a good elf. He knew this because mistress was glancing at him more than normally. Unfortunately, the little Master was as well and he could feel the young master's eyes travel down his form when Ary stood. He fought not to shiver.

He knew this look. Ary had to endure this look more than once. It meant that the young master wanted to claim him tonight while the Mistress was away. This made his body go numb. Taking the bucket of water and scrub, he hurried away to finish the other rooms. Once that was done, he went down to the woodland area to assist with the other woodcutter slaves the mistress kept. It was their job to cut enough money to secure a large part of her wealth.

His body was sore from all the chopping and the ax felt heavy in his hands. But he was done for the day and he trudged up the hill and placed the ax by the door where it went. The mansion was dark and quiet which meant that the mistress was gone for the day. Ary groaned and rubbed his neck with his hands, his blonde hair stuck to his face from his hard day in the hot sun.

Stepping into the kitchens, there was the noise of a match being struck and a light lit the room. Ary felt his heart pick up as he hear the steps grow closer. Fear held him in place and his head dropping instinctively. The candle was set down on the cutting table and the young master's hands yanked his hair, forcing his head up as high as it could go before Ary was shoved face down, bent over the cutting table beside the candle. He cried out as his hands were held outward by the young master's friends. His pants were soon forced off him and the master got between his legs. Today was unusual for a few reasons. The young masters two friends got turns with Ary after the young master was finished. Ary found himself crying with tears rolling down his face with each position they forced on him. On the table, on the floor with his ass in the air, on the stove which Ary was thankful that cooled.

Then he was drug to the mistress's room and was taken on her bed. Ary felt shame at being forced to soil Mistress's sheets. Her lovely sheets he had been forced to ruin. Unable to stop it, he planted his face in the cushy mattress and screamed.

**6:**

"I got kicked out." Teriina stated bitterly. Ary and her were in the market place. She had agreed to help him and make sure the shopkeepers didn't trick him since he couldn't read. He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I got pregnant." She was scowling and her voice was still bitter. Ary smiled at her gleefully. "Really? They kick you out for that? Unbelievable. I'm sure you could stay with the father." The second he said that, she made an expression that resembled a fish. Ary almost laughed.

Teriina managed to compose herself. "Maybe I wasn't clear." She suggested slowly. "I am pregnant." There was a pause as she looked at him expectantly, Ary just stared at her, completely clueless. "With your child."

Ary gasped, bringing both hands to his mouth. "Really?" He whispered, hope rose inside him. She nodded sadly. "But I got kicked out. The keeper told me that I shamed to clan by bedding a shamlen's toy. I have nowhere to go."

Ary looked around quickly with his eyes, an odd habit he had. "There is the whorehouse. But I'm not sure you want to live there." That was his suggestion. As he Shifted, he wondered if she even knew what they did there. But the look on her face told him that she did indeed know what they did.

"It's better than nothing I guess." She stated. Ary nodded. "Don't worry. You won't have to do anything they do as long as I pay them to keep you. Both you and the baby." She smiled weakly.

"Do you even have any money to pay them with?" Ary just nodded.

A/N: Like? Hate? Guess who these two elves are? XD R&R! It makes me update faster.


End file.
